In order to access a restricted feature, such as a device, specific program, application, data, web site, etc., a computing device user may be prompted to enter a password in order to authenticate that the user has permission to access the restricted feature. Such passwords frequently include a series of letters and/or numbers that the user may enter on a keypad. Further, authentication may be performed via biometric data, such as fingerprint scans, retinal scans, etc.